THE POLICE STORY
by Tobbineez
Summary: It is set in a metropolitan konoha. Sasuke is looking for his brother after itachi massacred the whole uchiha clan. Sasuke decides to kill anyone connected to itachi. The wooden leaf police force put team 7 on the case in order to nail sasuke and itachi. please read and review...thank you
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS….I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. READ ON**

**PHANTOM FACE**

**PROLOGUE**

"Please son I'm begging you…I'm…I'm g..Going to double whatever they paid you please…" the fat man begged as he sat in a sofa like a sack of beans. His assailant who was not more than thirty looked at him; his expression was flat…there was no mercy in his eyes.

"I don't need your money just tell me where I can find him." The assassin said flatly. The fat man shifted uneasily in his seat, he swallowed sweating profusely like ice.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about…I can lie to you …"

The assassin slowly fixed in the silencer of his .45 colt, he looked at his prey without compassion. He needed to know where the killer of his entire clan was hiding.

"S-see I've got kids…I 'm a father…I have a wife…she is young." The fat man wept. The assassin pointed his gun at the fat man aiming at his head.

"I'm not going to ask again Tyler."

"Ok... ok I'll talk" the fat man swallowed. The assassin dropped his gun hand. He tilted his head on one side to hear what the fat man was about to say."Ok…I saw him last night at…" the fat man sniffled.

" where?"

"The Black House." The fat man answered. The assassin knew it was a lie but every information was useful in his sight. He knew the Black House was the den of some illegal gun dealers, Itachi was not a gun dealer but a drug dealer. He had always wondered why his brother killed everyone, he needed some explanations. He had to find him at all cost or else he wouldn't stop killing.

The assassin didn't say a word.

"I…I'm telling you the truth."

The assassin leveled the gun at the fat man.

"no please don't…" his cry was cut short as the assassin shot him in the head as his blood splattered the walls behind his head. Feeling no remorse the assassin backed out of the room silently.

**CHAPTER 1**

Naruto looked around the crime scene; his lips formed a thin line. The medics had not carried the body away, the forensics were dusting everywhere for fingerprints. Soon Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru walked in ,without turning his back.

"it's him again." Naruto said calmly. The job was a clean one , it was clueless. That was Sasuke's style; there was no doubt about it. Shino looked round with his hands in his pocket.

"this is the tenth in two weeks…what's his motive?" Naruto faced them .

"n-naruto calm d-down." Hinata said quietly.

"What else would it be for? Revenge." Shikamaru spoke flatly.

"He is crazy. Totally crazy." Naruto was getting angry.

"n-naruto c-calm down…"

They have been unable to get any information about sasuke's whereabouts, he never leaves any clue for him to be traced. That was the most annoying part. This was because sasuke was formally an inspector in the wooden leaf police force, he was in the same team with naruto and sakura headed by kakashi and was far better than naruto in all ramifications as regards the police force. When sasuke's clan was massacred by his brother itachi ,the police found it hard to find itachi but sasuke was soon impatient he decided to put laws in his hands by killing anybody connected to itachi.

One of the forensics brought an ID card in a rubber bag.

"You need to see this…" the woman announced as she passed the bag to shino.

"Tyler McGregor…"

"Do you know him?" naruto asked puzzled.

Shikamaru put his hands behind his head. "He was once arrested for illegal weapon possession and rape ."

"w-why would s-sasuke k-kill this man? " hinata asked the same question everyone has their minds.

Sakura stood in front of Tsunade her mentor, there was worry written all over her face. Tsunade crossed her fingers on her table, looking intently at sakura. That moment tsunade's personal assistant walked in hurriedly, then she whispered into the older woman's ear before hurrying out again.

"sakura haruno I'm assigning you to the child trafficking issue I need answers in two days." Tsunade ordered.

"I want sasuke's case…I can make a difference in two days." Sakura said in a bid to convince her superior. Tsunade shook her head slightly.

"it's too dangerous for you girl. Sasuke is crazy."

The truth was that she loved sasuke and she wants him back, but his crimes were enormous to make her scared , she was blinded by the love.

"I know…but I can bring him back." She said.

"interesting." Tsunade understood her plight. "Ok I'd see what I can do maybe team seven can live again."

Sakura smiled and saluted tsunade. She was so happy but she was going to team up with Naruto again .

"bad luck" she said to herself. "why not Rock Lee ?"

**i hope you are impressed…please review … thanks a lot… e she pupo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE "NARUTO POLICE STORY" PLEASE READ AND REVIEW… THANKS A LOT…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT TYLER MCGREGOR…**

**CHAPTER 2**

A black SUV sped through the arid lands of Akira which was approximately seven hours' drive from the city. Trails of dust pursued it as it went. Soon it pulled up in front of an old log cabin located at the side of the road. That was where he had retired since he went rogue, he built it himself for a special purpose. Sasuke came out of the SUV, he removed his sunglasses. Something was not right he could feel it somehow. He walked to the door, paused to listen for any faint sound. Slowly his hand reached for his .45 colt hidden behind his back under his black blazers. There was nothing, he inserted the key into the key hole, unlocking the door with a click twisting the door knob, the door opened. He walked in switching on the lights, there was nothing suspicious. He sighed placing his gun on a nearby table before piling off his blazers. He reached for the fridge, he took out a bottle of beer before crashing on the sofa. He twisted the cap opened, he gulped thrice.

Sasuke didn't want to put on the TV, he detested the news, moreover his name would be all over the news after killing his tenth victim in two weeks. Those people were not innocent, especially his last victim Tyler McGregor. Tyler was Itachi's friend, he had seen them together a number of times, sasuke had found his name in his name in itachi's phone book and had traced him after giving him call, he was so easy to find. More people were going to die, anyone close to itachi was going to die, a friend of itachi was an enemy of sasuke. He knew too well that his brother was the hardest person to find in the world. He would do everything to find itachi. But there were forces giving him problems, the KIA (konohagure intelligence agency) and the police especially that idiot Naruto. He was a small fry but if he he gets in the way he would die. "I will kill him with my bare hands." While thinking about Naruto, his mind went to sakura haruno the pink hair lady… she loved him but he seemed too tired to reciprocate the love. She cared about him , it couldn't bring back his family members, it couldn't heal the festering sore of hate in his heart. Nothing could cure him.

Sasuke downed the last of his beer, that moment he heard a car pulling up in front of his crib. Quickly he got up picking up his gun, he went to the window. He peeped stealthily then he saw a man alighting from a black Prado jeep with two other men. He had never seen them before, they looked like agents of the KIA, they were dressed in black suits. But the KIA wouldn't come to a S-ranked criminal in a single vehicle and three men. That thought calm him down. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Yes." Sasuke answered aiming at the door.

"Sasuke Uchiha." A blank voice said. Sasuke pressed his lips together.

"Orochimaru."

Orochimaru, sasuke remembered him vividly. He was a S-ranked wanted criminal just like him. Sasuke had helped track him down when he was an officer but Orochimaru was always many steps ahead of them, he was slippery.

Sasuke opened the door for the man to enter. The man was about four to five years older than him, the man had round glasses, an ash-grey pony tailed haired that extended to his upper back. He was smiling slyly as he walked in, looking around,sasuke closed the door after them.

"This place is not bad for someone like you." The man commented still smiling, sasuke ignored him.

"So what do you want?"

"I'm Kabuto yakushi." Kabuto said extending his hand for a handshake. Sasuke ignored it. "Anyway, I saw your brilliant work on TV this afternoon."

Sasuke was surprised on how he was found by them.

"We've been following you for some days now."

"Kabuto to the main point." Sasuke cut in, he was impatient.

"Orochimaru wants to see you as soon as possible." Kabuto said. "you can find him at…" he eaxtended his hand to the back as one of the men placed Orochimaru's business card in his hand. "You can find him here or call the number."

He handed the card to sasuke. He looked at the card, it read;

"CONSTRICTOR VENTURES"

Sasuke raised his brows, maybe Orochimaru knows itachi, he could provide him the answers he sought. In his mind he knew that orochimaru could not be trusted.

It was 8pm, Naruto had just returned from the crime scene. It had been hectic, he had to stay with the forensics till they had finished cleaning the crime scene. All these for the two criminal brothers, Sasuke and Itachi.

"Hey." Jiraiya called as Naruto entered.

"yes." Naruto sighed as he crashed on the sofa.

"I came in some hours ago." The older man grinned. Naruto what the grin meant.

"No not today…"

"I can't ask them to leave, it's getting late."

"I want them out now. I want to my favorite show without anyone screaming in my ears." Naruto writhe out of his orange jacket.

"The screams make the show interesting." Jiraiya maintained pressing a key on the remote.

Naruto could hear giggles in jiraiya's room.

"see, I've had a bad day today." Meaning he had been to another crime scene.

"Hmm…" jiraiya stroked his chin. "that makes it ten bad days."

Naruto stood up. "So let them leave."

"is that gun on safety?"

"it's empty."

Naruto walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. "thank God he didn't lodge anyone in my room" he muttered as he tossed his jacket on his bed. He unbuckled his holster, dropping it on the bed. His phone began to ring. It was sakura .

"sakura"

"Let's meet at Chief Tsunade's office tomorrow . " sakura muffled through the phone.

"What time sweetie?" naruto joked, he was waiting for a roar.

"Don't you ever say that to me again." She blared through the phone.

"Ok…ok what time?"

"10" she ended the call.

Naruto stood in front of the mirror, most times he wish he was a super cop like Sasuke so that he would be admired or loved by people especially ladies, like sakura and Ino the reporter for KTV. "I'm handsome." He muttered looking at himself in the mirror. He ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair, his whisker-like birth mark like the tribal marks of Ibadan people of West Africa made him distinct. "I'll be a hero just like my dad."

He never met his old man but he heard stories of him from jiraiya his mentor. According to him, naruto's father was his patner in those days. "He was a strong man." But Orochimaru killed him. Naruto also came close to nailing orochimaru two years ago. Team seven tried so hard to get him but the bastard always gets away.

And now sasuke, he would show the freak how tough he had become.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS…PLEASE REVIEW… CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS ARE ALLOWED…THANKS A LOT.**

**TOBBINEEZ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…please read on. **

**CHAPTER 3**

"Do you have a phone?" itachi asked calmly as he turned to the room service lady. The lady was carried away with what she was looking at; she was looking at the bullet scars on itachi's body. He had sustained them during a gun fight when a drug deal had gone wrong.

"Y-yes…I do." She replied as she broke her concentration. She removed her hands from the food cart. She looked his eyes they were the darkest she had ever seen. They were creepy.

"Can I borrow it for $10?"

The lady nodded and smiled. She dipped her hand into her pocket producing a phone.

"Thanks." He collected the phone giving her the tip. "You can go now, come back in ten minutes."

"Alright." She said as she wheeled the cart out of the room.

He wanted to call his little brother sasuke, it had been a long time since he had from him. Too bad, sasuke killed Tyler, he was innocent, and he didn't know anything. Itachi had been hiding for so long, if he continued more people would die; innocent people. Coming out was a dangerous thing to do, he was on the wanted list of many people; the KIA, the police, orochimaru , sasuke his brother and the Atasuki. If he stepped out for a minute he would be dead.

Sasuke had never for once trusted him. They both had a quarrel and sasuke had warned him that he would be held responsible for anything that happens to anyone in the clan. Now something worse had happened…

Itachi raked his hair as he dialed sasuke's digits. Sasuke's answered.

"Yes."

That was what itachi wanted to hear. He ended the call. He knew one day he will face his fear Sasuke.

Team seven stood in front of Chief Tsunade Senju, she sipped her coffee gently. She fixed her eyes on the trio of Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura over her favorite coffee mug.

"This case as now become a national one as a result, the governor called me yesterday that he wanted a synergy between the KIA and us." She said swiveling her chair slightly to the left. "He wants result as soon as possible; I want results as soon as possible. The minister for foreign affairs coming next Saturday… and we don't want any surprises. The KIA is ready to work with us and is ready to provide us with the information we need. "

"Do you think merging with the KIA on this is a good idea?" naruto asked.

"This is not my idea, it's just to make investigations effective." Tsunade placed the coffee mug on her desk. "This is a S-ranked case and all hands must be on deck."

That moment Shizune, tsunade's PA walked with some files in her hand. Each file contained same content based on sasuke's case. She gave each of them their copy. Tsunade looked at her wrist watch, those KIA agent were supposed to be present. That moment, Agent Neji and Agent TenTen strolled into the office in their black suits, they looked smart and intelligent. Neji had cut his hair short, he had a serious facial expression while tenten had a pair of tight buns with loose bangs decorating either side of her face, and she looked too attractive for her job. These two were the best the KIA could offer.

"You are welcome agents. I'm sure you guys need no introductions." Tsunade said smiling a little. Shizune gave the KIA agents the copy of the file. "Formal investigation starts now. You can leave."

It was already 5pm and the sun was already sinking in its horizon. The new team decided to set up a little conference to rearrange the investigations. Shikamaru , shino and hinata were present at the conference.

"This conference is to know the ties that exist between itachi and sasuke's victims. We have ten victims now." Kakashi pointed to the pictures on the board. "Nine of them have clean sheets but the last one…"

"Tyler." Naruto chipped in. Everyone looked at him.

"Thanks naruto… investigation shows that tyler is an illegal weapon dealer and that he has a link with the infamous BLACK HOUSE."

"Where is that leading us?" neji asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Definitely, itachi would somehow have a link with the BLACK HOUSE. They could provide clues on the whereabouts of itachi, therefore we can get to itachi first before sasuke does and if itachi is apprehended then sasuke is ours." Naruto said looking at Neji. He had thought over it all night. There was silence in the room, it looked as if no one else would talk.

"Ok that's…that's how it's supposed to go." Kakashi smiled.

Neji raised his hand. Naruto looked at him with spite.

"Yes, agent Neji."

"I have a contrary opinion…why can't we think outside the box? 25th june last year, there was a deal between someone and orochimaru unfortunately the deal went wrong…blood was everywhere. The blood were tested itachi's blood was found but we don't know what side he was on. So orochimaru is the key to get itachi and once he is apprehended, sasuke is ours."

"Well that's just a propability. Orochimaru is by the way." Naruto said sardonically. Sakura glared at him.

"We have two leads now. Every detail is important, we can't afford to discard any." Kakashi said sitting on a table.

"Maybe we split ourselves into two groups." Shikamaru offered flatly.

"Soothe yourselves…" neji said uninterestedly.

"Who's this guy?"

"C-calm down naruto"

"Why is the white face talking this way?"

"Shut your pie hole naruto!" sakura interfered angrily. Kakashi exhaled, he was tired. Shikamaru at this time was resting his head.

"Let the pig head keep talking."

"Ok everyone! It's enough." Kakashi blared to his own surprise. There was silence in the room once again. "tenten and neji find out the link between orochimaru and itachi. Naruto, you will be going to the BLACK HOUSE, under the disguise name of Honda Blue a local gun runner and a friend of Tyler McGregor, you will meet with Harakiri on route 4. I and sakura would back you up. You know how to play your game. Hinata , shino and shikamaru do some underground researches on sasuke. Interrogate the witnesses. That's it guys."

"But, why me?" naruto queried. "I'm not a good actor…"

"Every actor has his first movie." Sakura said sardonically. " may God help you!"

6.00pm

Naruto strolled to the elevator thinking of the new assignment he had been given. It was a tough one he thought. The thought made his heart want to jump out of his chest; he rested his back on the wall. He took out his bottle of pills; he shook two into his palm then swallowed it. He turned only to find Hinata staring at him.

"a-are you ok n-naruto?" she asked coming closer.

"I'm fine" naruto breathed.

She knew naruto was worried about his assignment. She turned as if she was going.

"Wait, are you going home?" naruto asked.

"Yes…"

"lemme drive you home then." Naruto offered kindly.

**Ah! End of chapter three…I'm about to introduce an action scene in my next chapter. Please review this so that I can be a better writer. Thank you….**


	4. Chapter 4

**FIRST OF ALL I WANNA SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE VIEWED THE WORK AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT IS FOLLOWING, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT... please read AND REVIEW.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

CHAPTER 4.

Pain strolled into the atasuki conference room. It had been long since they had a conference; the citizens of konoha seemed to have forgotten about their existence. Though their operations were limited to underground operations, but now they were ready to strike again. Zetsu had brought reports again that required another meeting by the group of infamous people. The ten members of the criminal organization sat round a wide table in a dimly lit room. They were dressed in black suits, red shirts, and black ties with the atasuki red cloud pin attached to their lapels.

Seeing that Pain walked into the room, they stood up in respect of their leader. Pain cleared his throat motioning them to sit.

"It seems we are gradually losing our relevance in the society…gone are those days when at the whisper of the word 'atasuki' hearts would flutter, knees would buckle and trousers and skirts would be wet… those great days." He paused taking his sit. "We are coming back to the open with a bang. It's going to be a wicked reopening. The minister of foreign affairs is coming to konoha next Saturday, we are taking him out. "

There was brief silence among them.

"Boss, who have you assigned for the job?" gaara asked monotonously.

"No one. I'm thinking of sending deidara and sasori. They did well in the last job." It was actually eleven months ago, they carried out the assassination of the former chief of police before Tsunade was appointed.

"I suggest Hidan and sasori." Konan offered.

"I have other plans for Hidan. Besides sasori and deidara are partners."

"soothe yourself." She scoffed.

"Yes…the location of the fugaku uchiha's equation book as been found." Pain said with a hint of happiness in his voice. "One way or the other, our beloved country had dealt us a blow. It is our turn to give it to them double."

The book contained equations created by the leader of the massacred uchiha clan for the creation of an atomic bomb capable of destroying four cities.

"They must bow at our feet. It is inevitable."

"So what are you saying?" konan asked. She was the only one who dared counter the leader during the meetings, they were lovers.

"Konan could you be patient with me?"

"Alright…"

"There are two possible locations of the book. Itachi, that bastard could have the book…and Sasuke …"

"Excuse me boss, I was thinking we could recruit sasuke…" sasori added he wanted a new partner rather than deidara, he was already losing his techniques and it was annoying. Sasuke on the other hand was smooth, he works could testify to that.

"If he accepts the offer. But in the main time Hidan find the brothers and zabuza go with him. Kill itachi when you find him and capture sasuke and bring him to me…"

**Sasuke…**

Sasuke slipped on his black blazers over his white shirt and his pair of blue jeans. He picked his .45 colt putting in a new cartridge. It was time for him to visit the Black House; they may give him the answers he wanted. He combed his raven hair backwards. He smirked.

**Naruto…**

"You should be pissing into your pants now." Sakura laughed as naruto put on a brown hair wig. By the time he finished his disguise, he was barely recognized as naruto except his whisker-like birth mark made him recognized as naruto.

"Honda blue…" he muttered.

"Take this…" neji handed him a device. "This would keep you connected to your team, they'll hear everything you say. "

"Thanks man…"

That moment hinata camein. She blushed slightly sighting naruto in his costume.

"Hi hinata." Naruto hollered at her smiling, she blushed more.

"N-naruto."

"You know how it works… remember you are Honda Blue, a friend of tyler…"

"I know that already…"

"I and sakura will back you up." Kakashi said patting naruto on the shoulder. "and this …" he handed naruto a brown envelope containing $ 10,000. "You're gonna buy something from them. At 9.30 we'd bust in."

"Don't disappoint…" naruto breathed apprehensively.

"It's gonna be fun. Trust me." Tenten said smiling at him.

"Greet the guys over there for me." Sakura added sarcastically.

"I hate you sakura."

"I hate you too."

"sakura, calm down we are trying to get your killer husband."

"I hate you so much." She shook her fist at naruto's face. He ignored her walking towards hinata, he took her hand kissing her knuckles. Hinata's blushed hard.

"One day I'll put a bullet in your head." sakura blared. Kakashi and tenten held her down as she fought to get naruto.

"Just like your husband…" he laughed making her wild with rage…

"I'm off guys."

**BLACK HOUSE 8.57pm…**

The wind was blowing gently at this time. The black house appeared to be a small warehouse at the outskirts of konoha. No one knew how it got there but gun dealers took it over when no one claimed ownership. Naruto and Harakiri walked to the huge enterance of the warehouse, there stood a shirtless man armed with a Kalashnikov. Naruto felt his heart in his throat, and then he remembered jiraiya's words 'keep it cool.'

"What kept you long?" the armed man asked.

"It's none of your business Loco."

Loco scanned naruto with a piercing glare as they walked past him into a stuffy arena stashed with boxes nothing other than weapons and ammunitions. Naruto followed the man with the carroty hair (harakiri) maneuvering through crates. Finally they appeared at the entrance of another room, Naruto followed hara-kiri into the room, there were five men in the room playing a strange board game he had never seen before. The men aware of the presence of a strange body stopped the game as their hands reached into their jackets.

"it's ok guys, he is with me."

That eased their tension as they dropped their hands.

"I thought you brought in a cop… he looks like a cop."

On hearing this naruto's heart began to thump.

"Slammer this one is not a cop, he's a friend of tyler."

"Oh… RIP to you bro wherever you are…" slammer said blowing out smoke from his mouth. Slammer motioned naruto to sit down.

"I'm here to do business…" naruto managed to say.

"How much do you have?" slammer said as hara-kiri sat beside him.

"10 grand for five 9MMs…" naruto shifted his nerves were now calmer; sitting around armed men was a just like being driven by a maniac. Suddenly they all burst into laughter. What happened?

"He talks just like Tyler." one of them concluded.

"Did TY tell you this?"

"Yeah…he did." Naruto chuckled.

"Things have changed since his death. You can only get two 9s…" hara-kiri faced him. "yo! Bee, bring the bottle of whisky." Bee, a huge goon stood up, he paced to the refrigerator located at the corner of the room.

"it's kinda expensive. 38s…would be ok then. "

"Yeah! That's how it's done down here. Five .38s. Maroon go get them." Hara-kiri ordered. While the red headed maroon had gone naruto decided to shift the discussion.

"tyler once talked about itachi uchiha…do you know him?" naruto asked while Bee served him whisky.

"Hey…don't mention the name here." Hara-kiri barked at him. Naruto cringed, but regained his composure.

"It's no problem his useless brother would die if he comes here. I'm gonna pump his ass full o' lead." Slammer sniggered before sipping his whisky. They appear to know him naruto thought.

**SAKURA & KAKASHI**

Sakura glanced at her wrist watch. Kakashi was reading one of his little books under the inner dim light of their sedan.

"Those guys are not talking…naruto is…"

"It's not easy." Kakashi drawled without looking up.

She drummed her fingers on her lap thinking of sasuke. Not much of him came to her mind. She glanced again at her wrist watch.

"I'm thirsty…"

Kakashi didn't answer.

"Great…"

Kakashi shrugged. 'This guy is just boring.' She slipped a disc of her favorite song into the player. She waited for it to play the song but nothing came.

"what happened to this CD player?" she asked in frustrated tone.

"i don't know."

**SASUKE**

The shirtless guard of the warehouse stood watching as a black SUV approach him. The light was too bright for him.

"hey…" was the last word he said before sasuke burned his heart with came out of the suv with a smoking gun. He walked into the warehouse unnoticed. He needed to ask them a little question.

**NARUTO**

Maroon brought in a case containing the weapons. He carefully set them on the table. Naruto looked at them, hara-kiri raised his brows shrugging. Naruto brought out a brown enveloped, he passed it to hara-kiri.

"Bee, maroon and bakou go check haman out at his post." Slammer ordered them; he wanted to share the money with hara-kiri without the others. They reluctantly stood up, walking out of the room. Hara-kiri licked his lips. Naruto glanced at his wrist watch, 9.15, fifteen minutes left, just like fifteen years. Hara-kiri began to count the bills…

**SASUKE**

He hid behind a pile of boxes as he saw three men coming towards his path. He could take them out, they didn't look armed but he didn't underestimate them. They were about two feet away when he struck. He fired two quick shots at them , one of the men dropped dead while the other one was hit in the thigh, he was screaming. Quickly, he jumped for cover behind a pile of crates when the untouched man began to fire his 9MM wildly; the bullets splintered the woods of the crates. Sasuke fired at him blindly. The shooting had stopped, the man was dead. The bullet had pierced his chest and throat. The wounded man appeared to be unarmed he was crawling to get the gun that had fallen off his colleague.

"sorry." Sasuke mumbled as blasted the man's brains.

**NARUTO**

The shots were already heard.

"You!" hara-kiri blared. "You set us up." He jerked out his berretta screwing his lips. "keep an eye on him slammer."

Slammer already had a gun to naruto's head. Naruto swallowed as he heard slammer cock the gun. I'm screwed.

"I'll be back." Hara-kiri rushed out of the room.

"Bloody bastard…"

Suddenly naruto twisted the gun out of slammer's hand, slamming a punch into his nose and a sharp one into his solar plexus. Slammer sagged like a rag doll into the ground with his nose bleeding.

Sasuke found the room after he had killed the one who came out to meet him. There's someone in there he thought. His senses were alert; he would pull the trigger on anyone who came his way. He walked the threshold of the room, he found someone on the floor, the man appeared to be dead but he was breathing shallowly. There was someone else in the room he could sense it. All of a sudden, someone grabbed his gun hand twisting the gun out of his arm. Before his attacker could raise the gun, he kicked it out of his hand. Now he was standing face to face with his attacker and rival. He recognized him by his birth marks, he knew one person with the whisker-like birth mark. "NARUTO."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"sasuke… you bastard." Naruto growled as he removed his wig. He clenched his fist… this was his chance. "I'm gonna get you."

"hn, not in your dreams…"

Naruto sprang at sasuke, throwing sasuke to the floor. Sasuke was strong he threw naruto to the side as he struggled to his feet; naruto was now on his feet. He threw punches at sasuke, he dodged them fast jabbing naruto at his side. Naruto winced as he was hit. Soon sasuke wrestled naruto to the floor punching him thrice in the face. Naruto push him off standing up with bloody face sasuke's punch had cut him in the cheek bone. The two were breathing hard. Naruto pushed sasuke to the wall, he grunted on contact, naruto tried to spring at him again but he was stopped by sasuke's kicked which sent him on the table. naruto picked up the bottle of whisky, he swung it at sasuke, going for his head,he blocked it with his arm; bottle scattered on his arm cutting him. He kicked the jagged bottle out of naruto hand. Naruto slammed a punch into his jaw. It was painful. He hit naruto back in the nose, he grabbed naruto's shirt jerking him close, and he fired his head into naruto's face. Stars flew out of his eyes, sasuke had a strong head. He knees buckled under him. Shit! He went down. His vision began to blur… sasuke knew he had won the fight.

"Naruto! Nothing stops me from killing you now. " sasuke breathed.

"B-bastard…" naruto said weakly.

Sasuke picked up one of the handguns on the floor. He looked down at naruto smiling triumphantly.

"DIE."

**I HOPE THE FIGHT SCENE WAS GOOD**…**LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW…**


End file.
